Tornado Idol/Auditions Page
This is where you go to submit your Co-Host or Judge application. The host for the next season is Hurricane Layten. After you enter your name in the job in want, you can enter your Tornado in the Section below. *Co-Host: None *Judge 1: None *Judge 2: None *Judge 3: None Rules *All tornadoes have to be real ones. *You have between 1 - 5 entries, of which no tornado can be submitted twice *The host must select no more than 25 tornadoes of the communities preference in a pre-season vote to bring into the main competition. *The host of each season will eliminate 2 tornadoes every Friday *You have one vote in each round, and you cant vote for your own entries *Note, as per decision between high-ranking members to make this competition a little more creative, it has been decided that there will be two new rules pertaining to the submissions of tornadoes for the contest: ''No tornado that has previously won will be allowed for submission again.'' Tornadoes that appear in a Tornado Idol season but are eliminated may not be resubmitted for the immediately succeeding season, but can be submitted again in the one afterward (For example, in Season 3, the 1992 Chandler, Minnesota F5 tornado made an appearance, but ended up being eliminated. Because of this, it will '''not' be allowed to appear in Tornado Idol Season 4, but can reappear in Season 5).'' 'Previous winners (Please Read)' In compliance with the rules above, these tornadoes may not be submitted for a Tornado Idol competition ever again: *'Season 1' - Tuscaloosa, Alabama (EF4/2011) *'Season 2' - Henryville, Indiana (EF4/2012) *'Season 3' - Joplin, Missouri (EF5/2011) *'Season 4' - Jarrell, Texas (F5/1997) *'Season V' - ... To also keep in touch with the rules, please view the current Tornado Idol competition to see which tornadoes were entered/eliminated in the logs, as those events will not be allowed to participate in Season V (but may re-appear in Season VI). Auditions Submissions are to be done in the following format: PLACE, STATE ZIP, (RATING/YEAR). Example: Albany, GA (EF3/2017) Auditions are currently closed. For a list of tornadoes that are ineligible in Season 5, view the current archive of Tornado Idol, or the winners list above. Thanks. Layten's tornadoes *Perryville, MO (EF4/2017) *Vilonia, AR (EF4/2014) *Waco, TX (F5/1957) *Tsukuba, Japan (F3/2012) *San Justo, Argentina (F5/1973) Doug's tornadoes * Vancouver, Canada (F1/2008) * Marquette, KS (EF4/2012) Jarrell's tornadoes *Wichita Falls, TX (F4/1979) *Andover, Kansas (F5/1991) *Barneveld, WI (F5/1984) *Pampa, TX (F4/1995) *Edmonton, Alberta Canada (F4/1987) Bengals tornadoes * Smithville, MS (EF5 /2011) * Washington IL (EF4/2013) * Rochelle IL (EF4/2015) * Ottawa IL (EF3/2017) * Oak Grove, MO (EF3/2017) NoJO's tornadoes * Kokomo, IN (F4/1965) * Kokomo, IN (EF3/2016) * Woodburn, IN (EF3/2016) * Miami, FL (F1/1997) * West Prairie, IL (F5/1880) Shadow's tornadoes * Elie, MB (F5/2007) '-''Access denied, appeared in Season IV-''' * Niles, OH/Wheatland, PA (F5/1985) '-''Access denied, appeared in Season IV-''' * El Reno, OK (EF5/2011) * Abilene, KS (EF4/2016) * Tuscaloosa/Birmingham, AL (EF4/2011) '-''Access denied, winner of Season I-''' TG's tornadoes *Holly Springs, MS (EF4/2015) *Pilger, NE (EF4/2014) *Lubbock, TX (F5/1970) *Barrie, ON (F4/1985) *Kellerville, TX (F4/1995) Category:Tornado Idol